


arcade love; wonhui

by dumboyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gyuhao as side ship, junhui a drama queen, this was a dream that I had lol, wonhui at its finest, wonwoo addicted to videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumboyeol/pseuds/dumboyeol
Summary: Wonwoo makes a disgusted face when he's asked if he would date with Jun.Jun feels very bad and humiliated 'cause he likes Wonwoo.Wonwoo is the king of the arcade.Jun has the objective to topple Wonwoo and become the new king of the arcade.love is a game, and he's going to play for it.





	arcade love; wonhui

Typical friends talking about typical bro things.  
  
For example, asking each other, who would go out with whom, or who would attract whom, if they were of the opposite sex.  
  
Junhui laughed and he was trying to keep a distance in the conversation, he didn't wanted to talk about a very sensitive topic for him.  
  
Wonwoo also laughed, he was a very reserved person, logically did not participate much in those occurrences.  
  
Between Mingyu and Soonyoung started a fight, in the moment someone pointed out Minghao. Both said that they would date the chinese if he was a girl.  
  
The younger smiled uncomfortably. And only because of the nerves that caused him the other two, that didn't stop to argue who would choose Minghao, diverted the conversation to Wonwoo.  
  
—What about you, Wonwoo-hyung? Who would you like?  
  
That put Jun on alert, which sent a murderous look at the youngest chinese.  
  
Minghao noticed him and realized his mistake. But it was too late.  
  
Jeonghan, whom initiated all the conversation just to hear an indirect confession from Seungcheol, paid attention to the black-haired boy, who stopped smiling.  
  
—Ah, please, don't mess with me in this.  
  
But the elder wouldn't let it him go so easy.  
  
—Maybe it would be... Junhui? —asked with a malicious smile.  
  
The latter felt that his heart jumped, right away he looked at Wonwoo, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
And he regretted turning around, because at the moment he was asked that question, the black-haired man made a gesture of displeasure, which made it clear that, of course, he would not be attracted to Junhui.  
  
Everyone laughed at his expression, except Minghao, who looked worried as Jun seemed to want to escape from that place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Say that he was angry and hurt it was nothing. He teared already, he really didn't care to admit it, as much as his fury let him and his heart expressed it.  
  
He looked at his hands and felt powerless. He looked at Minghao and felt hopeless.  
  
— _I'm sorry Jun, it was my fault, I did it without thinking in the consequences, is just that I_ —Minghao apologized in mandarin.  
  
— _No, no, it wasn't your fault, at least now I know that he will never going to correspond me. That saved me from a unpleasant rejection. It's just ... it hurt the way he saw me, as if the mere thought of it had disgusted him._  
  
Minghao caressed the older's back, he no longer cried, but he seemed desperate.  
  
— _But I can not let this stay like this..._  
  
— _What do you mean?_  
  
He stood up with decision.  
  
— _I'm gonna take my revenge. I'm going to steal what matters most to him, just as he stole my heart._  
  
Minghao looked him confused.  
  
— _What are your plans, Wen Junhui?_  
  
_—I will be the King of the Arcade._  
  
And even though he did not understand, Minghao didn't say anything when he saw that glint in his friend's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wonwoo was considered untouchable if we talk about video games. He was better than good, not less than excellent. The youngers admired his ability and his opponents never had the hope to win.  
  
His greatest pride was that talent he had when playing. Although it sounded very superficial, it was one of the most important things for him. Be respected and be the winner, his primary goal.  
  
His close friends knew about it, but no one accompanied him in his afternoons competing in the arcade. More than anything because Wonwoo used to lock himself up a lot in that world of video games and competition.  
  
They left the high school and everyone went to their respective homes, except Wonwoo, who went to the arcade. He didn't mind spending his youth on it, at age 16, the worst thing that could happen was to lose against someone, and the best, to become an unbeaten legend among future generations of gamers.  
  
All the opposite to Jun. The chinese boy had other priorities besides the study. One of them was to attract the attention of one of his best friends, and of which, he had fallen in love since his first year in high school.  
  
But their relationship was ver common between friends, a few jokes and the best chemistry among their little group.  
  
So when he left, he told Minghao to leave without him, that he had something important to do that day.  
  
— _Okey, take care._  
  
He said goodbye and took the path by which his dear Wonwoo had gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A lot of lights and different games adorned the place. His eyes hurted because of the intermittent lights and the bright colors. There were too many youngers in the various video games machines, moving everywhere.  
  
He felt dizzy. He didn't wanted to be there, but his pride was more important. Aside, he was angry. Very angry.  
  
He searched among the people to Wonwoo. The place was closed and dark, the only lights mostly came from the machines. Inside it was as if it were at night, despite the fact that outside it was barely 5:00 in the afternoon.  
  
At first was hard. The place was bigger than it looked from outside, and also, it was his first time there.  
  
—Where are you, stupid emo addicted to the video games?  
  
There were boys and girls who looked at him while he was walking searching for Wonwoo. Jun it was well known for being the handsome foreign from the Acting Club. His visual attracted others wherever he went.  
  
But that did not help him.  
  
**_"If the only person that interests me is not attracted to me, at least physically, why am I going to be interested in others doing it?"_**  
  
He remembered telling Minghao.  
  
At the end of the tour, he finally saw a space where there were conglomerate people.  
  
There were two machines inside some booths covered with a dark cloth like a door. People saw a screen that was housed outside, showing the game that was fought between the contenders. And Jun saw Wonwoo's face on the screen. He gave a shudder to see the gesture of concentration and frown of his friend.  
  
Despite not being a fan of video games, he understood very well how these worked. So many times that he had gone to Wonwoo's house and watched him play, it would finally help him.  
  
That day was just to find out how he could beat him and also, to learn how he could play the game.  
  
It was of zombies and from what he saw, the players had to go all over the map, killing them and collecting weapons here and there.  
  
The character who handled Wonwoo moved with surprising ability. The other, although he also played very well, did not compete with him.  
  
**_"My revenge will not be easy"_**  
  
He stayed, watching Wonwoo play against many young people, and he never lost. He was there for about three hours.  
  
Yes, he had to spend time creating the perfect revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
— _What's this?_  
  
Minghao sat on the bed watching intently as Jun arranged something in his television.  
  
— _Let's play._  
  
The younger chinese raised an eyebrow. He approached the side of his friend and saw how he put a video game on his console, one that had not been used for a long time and remained with a thin layer of dust covering it.  
  
— _Oh,_ _really? Why the sudden desire to play?_  
  
Jun smirked.  
  
— _I have to practice._  
  
Days after finding out everything about the arcade game that Wonwoo always played, Jun used his savings and bought that one in particular.  
  
He had every intention of becoming as good as his beloved Wonwoo, so he had to use Minghao for his practice.  
  
When the game started, he passed the control to his friend.  
  
Minghao had no choice, rolled his eyes and sat on the floor next to Jun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks. Three weeks and Jun already mastered the game and controls perfectly. When he had something in his mind and was very determined to get it, he always got what he wanted. All that time he tried to behave normal with Wonwoo. He and the younger had not mentioned anything about that conversation, so they had no problems in their relationship.  
  
Of course behind the smiles of Jun, there was always the constant desire for revenge, and all those feelings of love that attacked him to be next to Wonwoo.  
  
That friday he said goodbye to Minghao, who went on his way with Mingyu, so he did not feel bad about leaving him alone when they always went home together. He on the other hand, followed the path to the arcade.  
  
With his briefcase under his shoulder and his hands rested inside his pockets, he approached with confidence the game where Wonwoo was already playing against his usual rivals.  
  
**_"Today a new face comes to you, don't be surprised, my friend"_**  
  
He waited for the game to end. When he did, he saw the boy in the left cabin go head down. He took the money out of his pocket and inserted the coins into the slot. He was aware of the looks of others, those games always had public, Wonwoo was very well known. And Jun was a new competitor who might have a surprise.  
  
He got into the cabin and sighed. Wonwoo could not see him, he did not know who he was going against. He only heard his voice on the other side.  
  
—Ready?  
  
Jun put his hands on the controls and sighed, he did not answer and only managed to smile. He was not nervous, indeed, all the adrenaline ran through his body. It was the same feeling he had when his skin brushed against Wonwoo's, or when he saw his black eyes and that smile so pretty that only he had.  
  
The game started and Jun locked himself in that bubble, where only he and Wonwoo existed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To say that he was surprised was nothing compared of the real feeling he had. Wonwoo didn't take his hands off the controls, he was paralyzed, his face all red and his jaw clenched.  
   
How is it that he had lost? He knew the maps as the palm of his hand, he knew very well how to use the weapons, he had excellent marksmanship.  
  
Then, how is it that the other person played better than him?  
  
Outside he heard the exclamations of the other youngers who always went to see him. They didn't believe it either.  
  
But the stupefaction was ephemeral. He left the booth and felt his cheeks emit heat. He felt humiliated, and at least he wanted to see the face of his victor.  
  
He stood in front of the other booth, waiting for the person to go outside.  
  
But he would have preferred not to, because if he didn't dare to say a word before, now he simply couldn't.  
  
He saw Jun appear from the black curtain, he had a shy smile, but his eyes were sharp and he was sweaty.  
  
Neither the chinese could believe that he had won. He hadn't even had fun, but he was excited, because he played against Wonwoo, because winning meant being on hand with him.  
  
But it also became his sentence. If he wanted him before, he loved him now. Even now that he had it ahead, with that facet that he never saw before. With her flushed cheeks, fists closed and the look of injured puppy that gave him.  
  
—Good game.  
  
He ignored that feeling of guilt in his chest. Also that memory of his indirect rejection. But he had decided that. Love is a game. And Junhui had to play it, even if winning was losing.  
  
He made his way through the pile of youngers who saw him expectantly. He just wanted to get home and sleep.  
  
Wonwoo couldn't do anything. He saw him leave. He blinked many times.  
  
—Jun?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_—Minghao, don't leave me alone with him. Please._  
  
In front of the two chinese were Mingyu and Wonwoo.  
  
The older had a very serious gesture, so much, that it penetrated the soul of Jun. He was afraid that at some point he would throw himself on him and strangle him.  
  
— _Jun, I have a date... an study appointment with Mingyu._  
  
Jun looked scared to his friend.  
  
— _My life is more important that your romantic date with your boyfriend._  
  
Minghao blushed.  
  
— _He is not my boyfriend!_  
  
Mingyu approached scratching the back of his neck and with an uncomfortable smile. Having a serious and potentially furious Wonwoo frightened him. He wanted to go with Minghao from there once and for all.  
  
—Hao... can we go?  
  
Minghao, on the other hand, had his friend in a bundle of nerves, all the confidence that was loaded days before had disappeared. Now he was sure that Wonwoo would kill him.  
  
And seeing the look of the boy, so penetrating and conflicting, he didn't doubt it either.  
  
But he had already decided to spend his day with Mingyu and nothing would ruin it.  
  
— _You know martial arts and I can lend you my nunchakus, just let me take them out of the backpack..._  
  
But he did not manage to do anything because Mingyu dragged him out of there.  
  
In a few seconds, Jun and Wonwoo were left alone in the middle of the hall.  
  
The brunette smiled nervously and turned around, walked a few steps, almost relieved that he could escape from there, but everything went overboard when Wonwoo's hand took him by the wrist and turned him towards him.  
  
—Wen Junhui, I need to talk with you.  
  
He denied several times, trying to save himself.  
  
—I don't want to talk, I have homework to do.  
  
Wonwoo didn't let him go.  
  
—Why the hell you went to the arcade, Jun?  
  
Now, he stopped moving and frowned.  
  
—'Cause I can? 'Cause is public? —he answered in a rough voice.  
  
Wonwoo was about to turn red again and clench his jaw until it hurt.  
  
—I don't mean that. Why did you go without telling me?  
  
Jun withdrew his arm hard.  
  
—Do I have to do it? I don't think so. I am free to go wherever I want and do what I want while it's legal and my parents approve it.  
  
He crossed his arms in his chest and snorted.  
  
What was all this reproach on behalf of Wonwoo?  
  
—Jun, you knew that I played there and you faced me without telling me. What was all this about? —The voice of the black-haired was very low, but the chinese could feel a lot of dislike in it.  
  
He remembered the simple gesture that had caused all this.  
  
—Do not claim anything. Did it hurt you so much to lose? —He wanted to fool himself and not see how important that was for Wonwoo.  
  
—What? —the korean lost his patience—. You did it on purpose, right? Jun, you better than anyone else know how important it's for me to go to the arcade and win. You took my place! Before, they saw me as the best player and now they only look for you. And you don't even show up again! The other players want me to have a rematch and I want it. I still don't know how it was that I lost like that, but knowing that it was against you ... it's not that I believe I'm the best, but I didn't know about your intentions—he stirred his black hair—. Damn! Why did you do that?  
  
Jun looked down.  
  
Yes, he fulfilled his revenge, right? Wonwoo stole his heart, Jun robbed him of his position as an undefeated player. He was no longer the arcade king.  
  
But why didn't he feel satisfied? Why now he felt like a fool? He realized how betrayed Wonwoo was.  
  
—I just wanted...  
  
He didn't know what to say. Should he apologize? But Wonwoo hadn't done it when he despised him before.  
  
—Why?!  
  
—It's your fault!  
  
Jun knew that he had acted in a childish way. But he wasn't going to retract. It didn't matter if he felt guilty, he couldn't do anything. What if Wonwoo angry? He had hurt his feelings, but the other had done it before.  
  
—My fault? What are you talking about? I had a quiet life in the arcade until you came behind my back to humiliate me like that.  
  
Jun pushed him without much force, but enough for Wonwoo to back away.  
  
—Well, we are at hand, I was also humiliated.  
  
His voice was beginning to fail. He felt suddenly short of breath.  
  
Wonwoo looked at him confused, still with his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
—You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm still losing. You can earn your reputation again, I can't win ...  
  
**_"I can't win you"_**  
  
—It's not that simple, I don't even know what you're talking about!  
  
Jun was tired of all that. Why had he gotten into all this? It was not worth keeping his pride.  
  
—Then, what do you want for me?  
  
He raised both arms and dropped them to the sides.  
  
—Rematch.  
  
He laughed bitterly.  
  
—Your games are all that you care about.  
  
Wonwoo didn't say anything. He stayed with the words in his mouth, when Jun turned to leave, he couldn't do anything. He had behaved like an idiot. But simply his body didn't react.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was at bad playing. He didn't know how he had won. Minghao already had 20 games remaining in first place, and the younger chinese was a lousy player as well.  
  
— _You should tell him how you feel._  
  
— _I cannot, he would reject me, and that is something I couldn't stand. Not again._  
  
— _Then, what would you do?_  
  
Jun threw the control, frustrated.  
  
— _I'm going to give him his stupid rematch and I'm going to lose, because apparently I don't play decently, and I have no more reasons to win._  
  
_—But that is not fair for you._  
  
Jun shrugged.  
  
— _Love is a game. I had to lose._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There he was again. In front of all those lights that hurt his eyes, surrounded by a lot of young people addicted to video games, but without the confidence of the previous week.  
  
Wonwoo did not expect to see him there, with his eyes off and his briefcase under his arm. Both took out the coins and inserted them into the slot.  
  
—Ready to play? —Jun said with a last smile.  
  
But Wonwoo didn't respond. For the first time in his life he wasn't prepared, for the first time he didn't want to be there.  
  
Of all people it had to be Jun. The toughest opponent that could have. And not precisely because of his playing skills.  
  
Both went into the cabins and started the game.  
  
The world was once again just theirs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He won. After that day against Jun, he had not played against anyone else. Because he had been so surprised that he did not dare to compete again.  
  
But again it was the same. Junhui lost in the most ridiculous way possible. He didn't seem to be the same player who had acted as an expert and won agains the best, because the performance that day was so bad that even a 3-year-old boy would have played better than him.  
   
They left the booths and everyone applauded Wonwoo. The King of the Arcade had returned.  
  
He smiled, but the smile did not last long. He was not happy, because that wasn't what he wanted.  
  
—Congrats.  
  
And before seeing him leave, Wonwoo glimpsed the tears in those big, sad eyes before they fell.  
  
Jun left, getting lost among people. The black-haired man had to push his way through and follow the chinese man, who had left through the door that led to the alley.  
  
—Jun! Wait!  
  
The older one was already heading towards the street, but he stopped at the deep voice of his friend.  
  
—Is there anything else you want from me?  
  
**_"Much more"_ **Wonwoo thought.  
  
—I still don't understand why this happened. To begin I don't know why you played against me and least because you accepted my rematch, you could have been like the King of the Arcade without playing again.  
  
Jun smiled heavily.  
  
—I realized that all this revenge was stupid, it did not help.  
  
—Revenge?  
  
And it didn't matter if he said it or not. Love was a game, and Jun no longer wanted to play.  
  
—Exact. You humiliated me —Wonwoo was confused—. That day they asked you if I would like you if I were a woman, you made a face of disgust that hurt my feelings.  
  
The korean sighed in distress.  
  
—Junnie, I didn't want to...  
  
—No! It really hurted me, you don't know how much.  
  
He approached the brown-haired, who stepped back the same steps that Wonwoo had advanced.  
  
—Did that bother you? That's why you did all this?  
  
Offended, he could no longer contain himself.  
  
—In the end, that's all that matters to you. Wonwoo, you stole my heart and I can't recover it, because here I am, an idiot in love with you! And you who don't know about my feelings are going through life rejecting me without realizing it! So like the fool that I am, I also wanted to take something away from you and make you feel at least a little bit of what you did to me —felt the tears falling—. But know it doesn't matter—He raised his arms and dropped them, defeated—, it doesn't matter. Stay with your video games and be the best. That my feelings don't stop you from enjoying what you love the most.  
  
Twice loser in a day. He would get used to that, he thought.  
  
Wonwoo was stunned. He wanted to throw himself off a cliff for being so stupid. He had acted very badly. Jun cried and was about to leave that place, but his voice came out without thinking.  
  
—A shit with that!  
  
Jun turned around, about to fight because he thought his friend was making fun of him.  
  
—Junhui, fuck video games ... I'm an idiot, you know, right? You know me very well, we have been friends for so long —he laughed nervously—. But that doesn't take away the fact that among friends there are secrets. How can I explain you? I can't believe you're telling me all that, that you're in love with me, because ... —he sighed, he didn't know how to proceed— I made that stupid face because I didn't want to look very obvious. I could get out of control and say yes, but not at the same time, because you don't need to be of the other sex to like me. I didn't know how to react and I had to pretend, but I never thought that it would matter to you because I accepted for a long time that the feelings beyond a friendship that I have towards you, would never be reciprocated.  
  
Jun's mouth was open, he didn't want to interrupt, but at the same time he wanted to ask him what he meant. Because he didn't want to misunderstand anything.  
  
—Junnie, I'm also in love with you and I'm so sorry I acted like a fool. You know I care about video games and that, but nothing matters to me more than you. There's nothing I like more than you. So all that being the best in the arcade is very much in the background when it comes to you. I am very bad at expressing myself and I make mistakes. I did not want to hurt you.  
  
The chinese boy approached, being careful.  
  
—Wonnie, please do not play, because if it's like that I swear I'll cut your...  
  
The boy smiled and hugged his friend.  
  
—I don't want to play with you anymore, I've had enough.  
  
Jun left his tears behind and returned the hug.  
  
—Finally, you don't know how much I hate to play and always lose. Does this mean a tie?  
  
Wonwoo separated to see him in the face.  
  
—A tie of what?  
  
Finally he was smiling.  
  
—In love, silly —He gave him a light blow to the forehead—. I still can't believe that we are both the same.  
  
—You hide your feelings very well, what to tell you? Friend.  
  
—You are a good actor, what to tell you? Former friend.  
  
—Former friend? And what did I do now?  
  
Jun broke up and walked to the arcade door, laughing.  
  
—Apart from existing? Wonnie, I don't think after these we're just friends, savvy?  
  
He gave him a mischievous look before entering and sniffed his snot for having cried before.  
  
Wonwoo laughed and followed him.  
  
—We still have a lot to talk about, what doesn't let me sleep is how the hell you won me.  
  
—Ah, me neither. The power of a broken heart.  
  
—Drama queen.  
  
Both boys came in and talked as if nothing had happened. As if the confession had been an everyday event.  
  
—Dramatic or not, I took you off the crown.  
  
—That never, Junnie. You are very pretty to be a nerd of video games.  
  
And so the guys kept arguing, did not notice when their hands were intertwined or when they walked through the arcade to the exit, with that familiarity they always had, but with something else.  
  
Love is a game. And that day, Jun had won.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well, this is an os that I already have in wattpad but I wanted to publish it here, since is the only story I have in english, and sorry if my english is not the best, I'm still learning, btw, thanks for reading


End file.
